


Impostor Syndrome by renaissance [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, ~20 min chapters, ~7+ hrs total
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Impostor Syndrome by renaissanceSummary: At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impostor Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938) by [renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance). 



> Should update at least every-other day

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/01%20Imposter%20Syndrom%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%201.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
**Author** : renaissance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:20:26  
Chapter 1 Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/01%20Imposter%20Syndrom%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%201.mp3)

Chapter 2 Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/02%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%202.mp3)

Chapter 3 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/03%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%203.mp3)

Chapter 4 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/04%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%204.mp3)

Chapter 5 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/05%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%205.mp3)

Chapter 6 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/06%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%206.mp3)

Chapter 7 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/07%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%207.mp3)

Chapter 8 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/08%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%208.mp3)

Chapter 9 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/09%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%209.mp3)

Chapter 10 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/10%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2010.mp3)

Chapter 11 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/11%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2011.mp3)

Chapter 12 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/12%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2012.mp3)

Chapter 13 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/13%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2013.mp3)

Chapter 14 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/14%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2014.mp3)

Chapter 15 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/15%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2015.mp3)

Chapter 16 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/16%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2016.mp3)

Chapter 17 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/17%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2017.mp3)

Chapter 18 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/18%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2018.mp3)

Chapter 19 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/19%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2019.mp3)

Chapter 20 Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/20%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2020.mp3)

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

 

Streaming Chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/02%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%202.mp3)

[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/02%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%202.mp3)**Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/02%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%202.mp3)

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


	3. Chapter 3

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/03%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%203.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
**Author** : renaissance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:57  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/03%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%203.mp3)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


	4. Chapter 4

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/04%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%204.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 20:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/04%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%204.mp3)  



	5. Chapter 5

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/05%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%205.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
**Author** : renaissance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/05%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%205.mp3)  



	6. Chapter 6

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/06%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%206.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
**Author** : renaissance  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:11  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/06%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%206.mp3)  



	7. Chapter 7

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/07%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%207.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:53  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/07%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%207.mp3)  



	8. Chapter 8

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/08%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%208.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/08%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%208.mp3)  



	9. Chapter 9

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/09%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%209.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/09%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%209.mp3)  



	10. Chapter 10

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/10%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2010.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 21:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/10%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2010.mp3)  



	11. Chapter 11

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/11%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2011.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:02  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/11%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2011.mp3)  



	12. Chapter 12

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/12%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2012.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 22:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/12%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2012.mp3)  



	13. Chapter 13

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/13%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2013.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:20:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/13%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2013.mp3)  



	14. Chapter 14

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/14%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2014.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:06  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/14%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2014.mp3)  



	15. Chapter 15

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/15%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2015.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:20:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/15%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2015.mp3)  



	16. Chapter 16

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/16%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2016.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/16%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2016.mp3)  
  
http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/16%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2016.mp3


	17. Chapter 17

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/17%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2017.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/17%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2017.mp3)  



	18. Chapter 18

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/18%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2018.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:21:39  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/18%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2018.mp3)  



	19. Chapter 19

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/19%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2019.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/19%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2019.mp3)  



	20. Chapter 20

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/20%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2020.mp3)

**Title** : Impostor Syndrome  
 **Author** : renaissance  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : At some point, most people with a childhood crush will imagine meeting their idol, and might even pretend that they're dating. This is the story of how Yuuri Katsuki meets his childhood crush, and how they pretend that they're dating.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690938/chapters/19924570)  
**Length** : 0:22:12  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/impostor/20%20Impostor%20Syndrome%20by%20renaissance%20Chapter%2020.mp3)  



End file.
